defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Ravace McKellen
Overview Ravace McKellen '''is a long- time soldier born and raised in Stromgarde, the Empire of Arathor. Life is slowly creeping in on her as her tenth year as soldier begins and her endurance, experience and skills in leadership gave her the rank Sergeant Major in the regiment; The Blazing Shields. Before retireing she was third in command of the regiment, under Captain Rinoi Du'Nai and Commander Falrock Thilliath Biography Childhood Born to Carlor and Jonna McKellen, second child out of three. Ravace's father was a blacksmith of Stromgarde, crafting shoes for horses, weaponry and armour. The smithy was always a good place for play, as long as the children stayed out of their father's way while he was working. Their mother was a dedicated wife, taking care of the home and the children, not having worked properly since before they were born. Stromgarde was not a bad place for a growing child. There were plenty of places perfect for play, roofs to climb and abandoned houses to claim as their fortress in a private war with the children across the street. For a teenager and a young adult it was a drag. Understanding for the slowly crumbling city had grown, it was no longer a place for fun and games. Ravace's older brother had started working with their father by the blacksmith at the age of 15, and at the age of 22 he was a married man and soon to take over the smithy. Their younger sister was already engaged at the age of 16, learning all about how to manage a home from their mother. Caught in between, not really knowing her call in life, Ravace was a frustrated girl of 18. When the drums of war started echoing across the land and Jaina Proudmoore called able men and women to battle, Ravace never thought twice about leaving the safe, warm and non the less dying city of her childhood. She packed her belongings, said her farewells to her family and friends and set sail for Kalimdor with the rest of the '''Stromgarde Brigade. War The harsh life of a soldier was not quite what Ravace had expected, but being a stubborn woman, she struggled on. She learned how to use weapons properly, finding it especially easy to wield firearms and she was soon situated to a ranged division, making her a marksman. She found many new friends in Jaina Proudmoore's army, losing just as many as the war raged on. Moving through the unknown wastelands of Kalimdor was a steady fight for survival, taking its toll on all of the soldiers. When the third war was finally over, Archimonde was beaten, and Azeroth was, for the moment, at peace, the thoughts of glory and honour in battle was not as glourius anymore. Ravace returned to Theramore with her brothers and sister in arms, bidding farewell to their elven and orcish comrades. Longing for the dull but simple life of her past, she travelled back to Stromgarde, only to find the city finally fallen. Her family were gone, her old friends scattered. With more than a heavy heart, she took the boat back to the army, the only life she had left. She was assigned to fight in the war of Ahn'Qiraj but only lasted a month after being badly hurt and poisoned by a rampaging sillithid, being sent home soon after. Arriving in Stormwind Having lived in Theramore for years, serving as a guard of the fortress and occasionally helping out in the local blacksmith, she was on a cloudy, cold day of November taken along with a diplomatical journey to the kingdom of Stormwind. Having a few hours to take a look at the new capitol of human power, she wandered the streets of the city, coming across a recruitment poster of the The Blazing Shields Regiment. Feeling the longing for new adventure, having already forgotten the bitter aftertaste of war, she saved the poster, and when her time of servitude as a Theramore guard was over, she left. As a new recruit of the regiment, she began her life as a soldier of Stormwind, working through the ranks with a determinded frown on her face. Personal Life Ravace McKellen is renting a small appartment by the Cathedral Square of Stormwind City, something she's starting to regret more and more actively. Privately she likes the quiet life, reading books and drinking wine in silent solitude, something the square outside her window rarely grants. Taking her job as a soldier seriously as ever, and still wanting to keep her privacy, she's yet to find friends in the city. Sometimes she is however seen having a drink with Rinoi Du'Nai, while off duty. Unconfirmed rumours are that she was once involved with, at that time, Private Marticore Verlance. After leaving the regiment as a traitor and spy however, his name always puts an angry frown on Ravace's face, even as he turned himself in and paied for his crimes. The Future After having been enlisted within the The Blazing Shields for a year, her contract ended and Ravace decided against renewing it. Maybe the life of a Stormwind soldier wasn't exactly what she had imagined it to be, or maybe she just needed a change of scene. She packed up her belongings, and without looking back she left the glourious city of Stormwind, leaving behind few friends and more problems than she'd had when she arrived. Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters